The present invention relates to lighting technology and, in particular, it concerns a lamp holder.
Lamp holder is a connector for connecting a lamp to power source. One end of the lamp holder is connected to an external power source via a lamp socket and the other end of the lamp holder is connected with a lamp, such as a lamp bulb. In the existing technology, the lamp holder is connected with the lamp and the lamp socket by means of thread connection or socket connection, which will generally cause a connection between the lamp holder and the lamp to be too loose or too tight, thus, it is easy to cause the screw thread to be damaged or cause a bad contact.